


Let Me Take Care of You

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Thomas Gibson [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Fast Food, Gentle Kissing, Hotch Has a Bad Shoulder bc I Have a Bad Shoulder, Kissing, Massage, Pizza, Porn With Plot, Reader Has Perfectionism and a Skill For Massage bc Thats Like My One Talent, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: When Hotch's apartment becomes a crime scene you let him crash at your place for the weekend, you try and get him to relax. Jack doesn't exist in this timeline mainly bc I couldn't write him into it.It's tagged F/M but the reader isn't necessarily a woman, it's purely biological.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: Thomas Gibson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154426
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Pepperoni Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hotch, this is totally fictional. Ngl this might kinda be one of my fave fics that I've written...idk. Enjoy some soft Hotch TM

It had been an exceedingly long week, Hotch had caught the attention of another serial killer who was determined to force his way into his life, the end result being a dead body in Hotch's apartment with the Unsub standing over it, claiming to have done it for him. He got dragged away in handcuffs and you offered your boss your sofa bed for a few nights, as long as it took for the crime scene to be bagged and tagged and cleaned up. When you guys got to your front door Hotch walked in first to the living room and dropped his gym bag of clean clothes just inside the door. 

"Make yourself at home" you shut your front door behind you and dropped your keys on the nearest table. Hotch slumped over to your sofa. 

"I told you I'm fine, you don't need to do all this" he turned around to face you and didn't sit down, you sighed at his insistence while he held an expressionless face. 

"Your apartment is a crime scene Hotch I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't let you crash for a few days. Now are you going to take your jacket off or do I have to wrestle you?" Hotch was stubborn, incredibly stubborn but you stood with your arms crossed and he of all people knew you weren't exactly a push-over either. He almost smiled for once when you brought up wrestling, deciding instead to put his hands up in mock surrender before shrugging his dark blue suit jacket off his broad shoulders, and letting it drape over the back of the sofa. 

"Good, wasn't so hard was it" you smiled when he rolled his eyes. As Hotch eventually sat down you walked through your living room to the kitchen of your apartment, momentarily placing a soft hand on his arm as you did so.

"What can I get you to drink?" You asked, you opened the fridge door and let the cold air cool you down a bit from the stress of the week. It was refreshing. 

"I'll just have a water, if that's alright" he answered, he was fiddling with his hands again, rubbing his knuckles like he did when he was thinking and you could see the tension manifesting in his upper back. 

"Cool, ice?" You lifted the water filter jug off the shelf in the refrigerator. 

"Yeah, thanks" 

There was an ice dispenser in the door of your freezer and so you dropped a few cubes in two glasses, filling them with the water from the jug and taking them over to your couch. 

"Here ya go" you handed Hotch one of the glasses and he nodded his thanks with a small smile. The sofa was a welcomed embrace when you took a seat next to him, he began to relax ever so slightly when the cold liquid passed his lips. 

"I am fine, I promise you" he said after swallowing. 

"I know, but you work too much Hotch, will you please just rest for the weekend? No case files, no work calls" 

"Yes boss" he said dryly, taking another sip of water. 

"I mean it, I do care about you you know" you let your hand rest against his shoulder in a comforting rub, the contact made your chest warm up and you had almost forgotten how nice it was just to be with him, alone and undisturbed. 

"I know. Thank you" his eyes softened and a wave of affection swept your body. Yeah it was really nice. Before you said anything there was a knock at your front door. You stood up immediately.

"Just a second" you called out. 

"Who's that?" Hotch asked. 

"Oh I ordered pizza earlier" you walked over to the kitchen where you left your wallet "hope pepperoni is okay with you" 

"Fine by me" when you turned your back Hotch silently stood up and opened the front door, taking his own wallet out of his pocket he handed a $20 bill to the delivery person. "Thanks" he smiled and took the pizza. 

"Have a good evening Sir" 

"You too" the other man walked away and Hotch closed the door. You turned around with money in hand and raised an eyebrow when you saw him holding the pizza. 

"Wh- I was about to get that" you said. 

"And then I got it" he replied with a satisfied smirk, "sit down, don't want it getting cold" you shook your head but smiled none the less. 

"Sneaky" you teased. "But thank you". You joined Hotch on the sofa where he lifted the lid of the pizza box, the smell of the tomato, cheese, and warm bread reminded you of how hungry you were. Turns out not eating for 12 hours wasn't such a great idea when you had upwards of six cups of a coffee. 

The two of you demolished your food in about 15 minutes, taking seconds long breaks in between slices to laugh when one of you inevitably bit into a piece that was too hot. The final crust was tossed into the square box and you leant back against the couch cushions with a breath. 

"That was good" you sighed happily but noticed that Hotch winced a little bit when he leant forward to pick up his glass, he had moved it further back so it didn't get knocked over while you two ate. "You okay?" You asked sincerely. 

"Yeah I'm good" he dismissed. 

"What's up with your arm?" 

"It's nothing, just my shoulder" he took a sip of water. 

"Can't be old age kicking in already, lemme have a look?" You half joked, Hotch rarely wanted the attention being in pain granted him. He smiled in return. 

"Don't worry about it, it isn't serious" 

"Please? I rarely get a chance to use my massage expertise" you hopped up on the couch with your legs tucked under you like an excited child, grinning widely to try and convince him. Hotch chuckled at your persistence. 

"Fine. Wouldn't want you to go out of practise would we". You clapped your hands excitedly and walked behind the couch so you had access to his shoulders. 

"I promise not to break you" you joked. Hotch shook his head and huffed out a short laugh. 

You had what would probably be known as informal massage training, while you never actually took any formal classes or passed a course your mom owned a parlor and taught you most of what she knew. It certainly came in handy when you were friends with an English rugby student who would constantly get their limbs bashed about. You took a deep breath to relax and let your fingers fall to Hotch's back; you started by gently rubbing at the firm muscle around the base of where his neck dipped into his shoulders. Using your thumbs to loosen his neck and allow the tension to be pushed away from your hands, Hotch hummed pleasantly. 

"This is nice" he said, you noticed how his voice came out gentle and soft and you smiled proudly. 

"I'm glad" when you felt the muscle start to relax you softened your touch a tad, easing back you rolled your fingers against him and felt the warmth of his skin through his shirt. Hotch's hands were resting by his side and you were glad he was finally relaxing.

You moved your fingers to focus on Hotch's bad shoulder after his neck had loosed. Right away you found a knot in the muscle and worked it with your fingers until he gasped almost in pain and you saw his fingers flex by his lap. You pressed deep into his skin and became flooded with the memories of how strong the man was, when you first started working at Quantico a few of your female colleagues, and a couple male, gushed about how fit Agent Morgan was but no one told you about how much muscle definition Hotch was hiding under his suit. A sense of pride beemed in your chest at knowing you had seen him more than topless before. 

You quickly shook yourself out of distraction and rubbed harder into his shoulder, Hotch groaned and it didn't sound like it was from pain this time. You willed yourself to stay focused on the muscle you were pressing with your fingertips, working to untie the knot and ease his pain. When the knot dissipated you switched to the other shoulder, rubbing in a mirrored way to the previous. 

Hotch groaned again, such a deep, delicious noise that rumbled out of him and seemed to vibrate its way into the pit of your stomach to manifest as butterflies. You repeated the movement of your hand and soon a fresh noise reached your ears, how he could sound so unknowingly sinful was beyond you. With the heel of your hand pressed tight below his shoulder blade you held his shoulder and pushed forward, massaging the trapezius muscle unconsciously too hard and making Hotch gasp in a bitten off choke. 

"Sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" You asked, genuinely afraid of the idea that you harmed him. 

"No, no it's good" he sounded relaxed in his low register. "You're really good at that" he seemed so genuine that you almost blushed at the compliment. 

"Thanks" you said graciously, quietly. Your hands felt along the definition of his back and you couldn't help but think how it would be easier to help him if the shirt wasn't in the way, unfortunately the awkwardness of asking him prevented you from approaching the idea. "Did you know I was seriously considering doing a Bachelor's in physiotherapy before I applied to the academy?" You said. 

"Really?" He replied, "what made you change your mind?" 

"I'm not sure, I remember someone coming into my high school for one of the career days, they said I seemed like a good candidate for the academy" you pressed your thumbs between his shoulder blades and pushed Hotch forward slightly. 

"You're a good agent Y/L/N, I'm glad you applied" there was always something that made you immensely happy about hearing Hotch tell you you did a good job, or just compliment you on your work in general, you guess you had your perfectionist childhood to thank for that. 

"Thank you Hotch, I'm glad I did too" you smiled. "How does your shoulder feel?" You removed your hands to let him move his arm. Hotch rotated his problem shoulder and hummed. 

"Wow, much better, thank you" 

"You're welcome. Let me know if it starts hurting again, I've still got a massage table around here somewhere" you walked around to sit back down on the couch, the line of tension in Hotch's forehead had disappeared, he seem happy.

"Get the full treatment then do I?" He teased, smiling. You laughed shortly. 

"Of course, nothing but the best for an SSA like you", you noticed your glass was empty but sighed when you didn't have the energy to refill it. "I can't remember the last time the whole team had all weekend off" you joked seriously. 

"I know, I feel bad for working you all so hard" he leant his head on his elbow, propping himself up against the back of the sofa. 

"Don't feel bad, honestly I don't envy your position either, not with Strauss breathing down your neck 24/7" you sighed. He did have a tough job, the paperwork was ridiculous and it seemed like every decision he made was being questioned by the brass, but it wasn't Strauss' fault really. You weren't a fan but she had her own bosses to answer too, it can't be easy being a woman in a position of authority above a bunch of alpha males, constantly trying to prove they know better. 

"Yeah I guess" he responded quietly. You spent the moment effortlessly looking into each other's calm eyes, Hotch's tie was slightly escue and he'd never looked so soft before. You felt safe around him, not that you couldn't protect yourself, it wasn't about danger or unsubs but rather just being able to relax without fear of judgement. He was a good man, the stoic charms and good looks were definitely a plus. 

"Aaron" you started, the first name usage changed the atmosphere in your apartment slightly. "I -" you didnt know what you were trying to say but it didnt seem to matter. 

"I know" the profiler eyes told him all he needed to find out as the affection seemed to bubble in your expression and then his hand was on the back of yours. Just resting, just his thumb gently tracing your knuckles gave you more comfort than you had experienced in such a long time. You let your breath escape, his fingers decided to turn your wrist and bring it up to his mouth while his eyes held your gaze. His lips were only just grazing the soft skin, peppering the almost sensitive space of your exposed forearm until you gasped quietly. 

There was a trail being drawn up your arm, making camp in the crease of your elbow before Hotch must've lost patience because his lips were now on yours. The gentle press of his mouth made you close your eyes and lean into him, he was perfect, so perfect. It was intimate, and deep, and your heart fluttered in your chest before joining the butterflies in your stomach, his tongue joined the connection and slowly found yours. Kissing Hotch like this was the utopia you wished you could spend eternity in, your fingers were resting on his firm thigh while you felt his hand hold the back of your head, cradling your skull. 

Emotion was proving unavoidable, he deepened the touch even further and you moaned softly at the pressure of his mouth, you wanted so much more of him, wanted to just kiss him forever and explore every crevice of his mouth like it was the first time you kissed him.

A groan of quiet disappointment pressed past your lips when Hotch pulled away from you after a few minutes, you had almost forgotten the fact that air was necessary. You took a breath and let your lips travel to the crook of his neck, the warm patch of skin above his collarbone that tasted faintly of salt and smelled of the remainder of his aftershave. It almost made you lightheaded when he hummed pleasantly, lifting his chin to allow you better access, eager lips kissed and licked and inhaled all that was so good about Hotch. Your hand made its own way to the buttons of his shirt and started to open them up, you had to pull back from kissing him when Hotch took his tie off and helped you in unbuttoning him.

"Can I?" You asked softly, your fingers hovering over the fly of his pants. Hotch took a slow breath and nodded. "I need to hear you say it, Aaron". An element of confusion burrowed in his brow when you asked him to verbalize, with everything that had gone on with The Reaper last year you wanted him to feel safe, it sounded almost stupid when you said it to yourself seeing how Hotch was the strongest man you knew but you really wanted to make him comfortable. 

"Yes" his voice was gentle and he gave you a smile of which you happily returned. 

You flicked the button of his fly open and felt the slight vibrations of his zipper being pulled down by your fingers, Hotch's hands were still resting by his sides. You saw his boxers were dark blue and you smirked subtly in realisation they matched his suit, just another quirk that made you like him even more. You looked up at his dark eyes and saw the relaxation in his face, the comfort he felt being near you. 

"Stand up for me?" you asked quietly, leaning back away from him to give the man room. Hotch pushed off from the couch and stood up next to you with no hesitation, allowing you to move in front of him and hook your fingers in the waistband of his pants and underwear and begin to pull them down his legs, only getting as far as just below the knee you gestured for him to sit back down, he looked so goddamn good like that. Your knees pressed flush against the floor between his feet and looking up at him you smiled, he really was that attractive. 

His cock lay against the beginning of his left thigh with interest slowing growing, you could've drooled at the sight of your boss being so undone. A moment passed in easy silence before you wrapped your fingers around him and guided him towards your mouth, the tip of your tongue was the first to greet him, slowly licking across his slit and circling the head to make it shiny. A hum graced the air. You pursed your lips around him and delighted in the feel of his weight on your tongue, the contact and taste was making you tingle and you moaned around his length. 

He was warm and silky and bobbing your head made him harder between your lips, touching him like this, having your mouth on him like this was one of the things you knew you would think about for such a long time afterward. The way he exhaled with a groan when your throat muscles tightened around him made you blush, you had to use your fingers to hold the base of his cock that you couldn't fit in your mouth. You sucked gently on his tip and looked up to meet his gaze, dark brown eyes that bore into your soul. 

Hotch's hand came down to rest at the base of your head and suddenly there was a heartbeat between your legs, he was holding and pushing ever so slightly so as to not choke you, you swallowed more of him. 

"Fuck" he groaned in that deep, hot as fuck voice and your mouth vibrated around him. How the hell you became so turned on by the noises he made was a mystery to you. Pulling off for a moment you stroked him up and down, twisting your wrist and tightening your grip when you heard a slight hitch in his breath, trying to remember just where he liked contact from the last time. 

Hotch's eyes closed slowly when you took him back in your mouth, momentarily deep throating him as much as you could and humming to let him feel the vibrations. You bobbed your head up and down, sucking and kissing and licking and basking in the sound of Hotch cursing under his breath again. You moved faster and let your hand cup his balls to play with the sensitive spot underneath them, your other hand jerking him off as you licked at the bottom of his tip. He was breathing heavier and huskier and you stroked him tighter. 

"Y/N..." he moaned perfectly, "fuck you're so good" he was getting close and you smiled around him, looking up at him again and watching the way his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat when he groaned. You swallowed him down and loved the way his hips bucked up involuntarily with a choked back moan. Soon he was tapping a warning on your shoulder that he was going to explode, expecting you to pull back but you tightened your throat and rolled his balls in your fingers. 

"Unnh" toes curled in his Italian leather shoes and his cock pulsed a hot stream of cum into the back of your neck, he was holding your head down and you let him arch into the warmth and spill over your tongue. His face, his gorgeous face was hung open and twisted in pleasure when he cursed, it took a moment for Hotch's orgasm to fade into aftershocks and let go of your head so you pulled back and swallowed his release. 

"Fuck" he breathed, he looked blissed out and impossibly calm with his head leant back on the sofa. You stayed by his feet for a minute, letting your breath come back to you while Hotch opened his eyes. "You okay?" He asked quietly. You smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah I'm good" 

"C'm'ere" he gestured with his head. You got to your feet and sat back down on the sofa, it felt kind of weird being fully dressed when Hotch was so exposed. "Do you want me to -" he trailed off suggestively with his hand on your thigh, you smiled kindly. 

"It's okay, we have tomorrow" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is on its way! Hoping I'll get a few chapters out of this.


	2. Spending the Weekend

There was warmth and sunlight leaking in through the curtains when you woke up, you happily stretched into it and took a soft breath, reaching over to the empty side of your bed and realised you were missing a certain SSA Hotchner. You decided it just made sense for him to sleep in your bed rather than the pull out sofa. There was a smell of bacon drifting in from your kitchen, you assumed his disappearance was related. 

You lifted the blankets off your rested body and wandered towards your bathroom, you did the usual and brushed your teeth before deciding to follow the enticing smell. You didn't know what you were expecting when you walked into the kitchen but Hotch stood in plaid pyjama pants working over the stove was not on the list, it was such an hilarious contrast from the suit and tie you always saw him in that it made your heart melt. 

"Good morning" you called out. 

"Hey, good, you're up, hope you don't mind I made breakfast" he gestured with the spatula and you sat down at the small kitchen table. 

"It smells amazing, you really are a man of many talents" he smiled at the compliment. There was a plate already in front of you and as if you were in some television rom-com he dished out the food with a smile. 

"Thanks" you smiled gratefully and used your fingers to tear small pieces off, and quickly regret picking it up when it was so hot. Hotch used the spatula to pick up the scrambled eggs he was making in a separate pan and placed some on the plate, he remembered how you liked them. 

Soon he had his food too and you were both sat down eating your breakfast quietly. 

"Wanna do anything today?" He asked, taking a sip of coffee. 

"I don't mind, oh I did promise Penelope that I'd return her cheese grater later" he gave you an interested smirk, "I used it last week, what?" You laughed at the raise of his eyebrow. 

"Do you not have a cheese grater?" 

"It broke okay, I only just got a new one" 

"How do you break something like that? Should I even ask?" He laughed. 

"It's a long story" you shook your head. "Don't judge me" he raised his hands defensively. "But I'm free for the rest of weekend..." you glanced into his eyes, the hint of something implied dancing in your irises. 

"Good, maybe we can do something"

"I'd like that" 

* * *

It had been an uncharacteristically chilled day for the two of you, you gave Penelope back her grater and quickly shut down the questions she threw at you about why Hotch was waiting in your car. 

_"I'm just giving him a place to crash"_

_"Mmhmm, is that all?"_

_"Yes Garcia that's all, we're just friends"_

_"Good because if you were dating Hotch that would mean that the whole team dynamic would change and while I'd be super stoked and super happy for you I wouldn't want the job to distract you or stop you guys from being happy-"_

_"Penelope, I promise you there is nothing serious going on. He is just staying at my apartment, nothing is happening or changing or being affected"_

_"Okay, okay good, now go go I'm sure you have things to do"_

_"Have a good weekend Garcia, I'll see you on Monday"_

* * *

You climbed back into the car after saying goodbye to your friend. 

"How is she?" Hotch asked, turning the key in the ignition. 

"Oh you know, worried that we might be in a serious relationship because you waited in the car for me" you replied, laughing as Hotch drove down the road, his expression was a tad more serious though, clearly affected by Garcia's line of questioning. 

"She thinks we're dating?" His eyebrows furrowed on his forehead. 

"Yeah don't worry, I told her we're just friends" you reassured him, looking over at the vein popping in his forearm as he gripped the wheel. "That's okay right? I mean, I wasn't sure you wanted me to explain our whole....thing" 

"No that's fine, all cool"

"Cool....cool..." you trailed off awkwardly.

You took the drive in silence for the next ten minutes, pulling up outside your apartment building he stopped the car, you took Hotch's hand into your own. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"Talk about what?" He asked, confused. 

"Us" you replied, looking into his eyes. "Do you think we're being stupid? Doing the whole casual thing" 

"No, I think we're doing what works best for us. Work is hectic and dangerous and I don't know about you but I don't want to be in serious relationship right now" he answered, you knew he was right - you couldn't date him. 

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right" 

"I thought that was what you wanted Y/N?" His brow furrowed when he asked. 

"It is" 

"Okay, that's good then" 

"Yeah" you sounded slightly deflated, maybe you had feelings for him more than you were willing to let on. 

"Do you wanna go and get ice cream?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to comment and lemme know what you thought.


End file.
